


preferably pink

by dreaminginmint



Series: Advent with volleyball nerds [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki is a sarcatic piece of shit, Yams is an adorable sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: "Tsukki, what do you want for christmas this year?""A unicorn. Preferably a pink one."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I have written down from Tumblr some time ago, I will try to find it again and link it some day  
> I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima came back into his room holding two steaming cups in his hands. He handed one of them over to Yamaguchi, who was sitting on his bed, a blanket loosely wrapped around him. The cup radiated a comforting heat and smelled strongly of fine chocolate.  
He may didn't look like it but Tsukki made the best hot chocolate in the world. It was one of the reasons why Yamaguchi was looking forward to the cold season every year. He knew he was extremely lucky to get a ton of them during the time before christmas. 

Yamaguchi was holding the cup close to his face, looking up to the tall blond with curious puppy eyes. Tsukishima was melting right there. “Tsukki”, he asked his voice especially innocent sounding, “what do you want for christmas this year?” Did this boy know how stupidly adorable he was?

Tsukki put on a sarcastic grin: “a unicorn.” He never really answered stuff like that seriously but especially not when Yamaguchi just looked too cute to not tease him. “Preferably a pink one”, he added.  
Yamaguchi was dramatically rolling his eyes at him but couldn't help to giggle. This boy was going to be his death, Tsukki was sure about that. 

 

As the days until christmas went by Tsukishima had nearly forgotten, that he ever said that. Little did he know that his boyfriend hadn't. 

 

It was late on christmas eve and Tsukki had been able to snuck away from the family dinner first. Not for long but still he was standing there in front of Yamaguchi’s door. The moment the door flew open, the smaller one had already wrapped his arms around Tsukishima, burying his face on his chest. He murmured something that Tsukishima interpreted as “Merry Christmas”.  
Pulling him even closer, he gently run his fingers through his silky brunette hair. “Merry Christmas, Yams”, he answered quietly, a smile noticeable in his voice.  
A little unwillingly Tsukki gently pushed him some centimeters away, so he could lean down to meet Yamaguchi’s lips in a kiss. 

A kiss that told stories of loving and caring, of subtle hunger and desire.  
It was ridiculous how well their lips fit together.  
It was pathetic how lonely it felt when they parted. 

Yamaguchi was seemingly excited. “Can I go first?”, he asked with a wide grin on his face. Tsukki could not help the smile on his face either. He simply nodded.  
Apparently Yamaguchi had been prepared, so the present was leaning against the wall just some steps away. As he handed it over to Tsukishima, the small silver stars and moons on the dark blue wrapping paper sparkled a little in the light of the hallway. It had reminded him of them. 

In his mind Tsukishima was going over what it could be that his boyfriend had gotten him. He couldn't make any sense out of it. He was the kind of person to unwrap gifts really carefully so the paper wouldn't rip completely, so it took a some seconds, which felt like decades to both of them, until he could see the first patch of pastel pink fur.  
He looked rather confused. He kept unwrapping to find a rainbow coloured tail. Suddenly it clicked and he sighed loudly: “Sometimes I can't believe you, Yamaguchi.”

It was a stuffed animal. A unicorn to be specific. A pink one with a rainbow mane and tail. 

Yamaguchi mimicked an offended expression. “I'll gladly keep him if you don't like him.”  
Now Tsukki actually looked a little offended: “I didn't say that. Obviously I'm gonna keep him. He's cute but you're still unbelievable.”  
Yamaguchi giggled, reaching out to hug Tsukishima again.  
“He's not as cute as you are though”, he stated probably one of the most unpopular opinions you could have.  
He closed their lips in another kiss. Firm and gentle. Their tongues intertwining just the slightest. 

“But, Tsukki... Don't dare to cuddle him more than me.”  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi. How could I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there aren't any major mistakes. My new phone is still on german auto correction so I'm sorry if it changed anything without me noticing T-T  
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did maybe go check out the other parts of this series!  
> Thank you <3


End file.
